


loving her is red

by georgiehensley



Series: 100 ways to say "i love you" [1]
Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: kim falls back against the sheets of her bed, laughing as she looks at the screen of her phone, when ron first gets the urge to kiss her.





	loving her is red

**Author's Note:**

> written with the 2019 live-action versions of the characters in mind. film isn't out yet, obviously (one week!!!), so consider this some speculation too, as we don't know what their dynamic will be yet or if they ever become romantically involved.
> 
> also, fill for the "100 ways" prompt: _"can i kiss you?"_

kim falls back against the sheets of her bed, laughing as she looks at the screen of her phone, when ron first gets the urge to kiss her. he’s sat across the room at her desk, having offered to tinker with some of her gadgets in an attempt to help, but he really hasn't been much help. wade is more of the tech guy after all, but he’s not here right now, is he?

ron glances back up as kim rolls over onto her stomach, typing something out. her hair cascades over her shoulders like a waterfall, as bright an orange as the sky surrounding the sun when it sets. kim is almost like the sun, in a way. bright, joyful, a gift to the world. ron is like the moon - he only shines when he’s around her. otherwise, he’s a terrified clutz who really can't do much.

kim laughs again and ron stands up, stepping closer to be by the edge of her bed.

“what’s so funny?” he asks, forcing a smile onto his face so it doesn't look like he’s upset about not being in on the joke. kim looks up at him and smiles.

“just something athena sent me,” she says, and rolls over till she’s on the opposite side of the bed. “come lay down.” ron does, and suddenly his nose is filled with the scent of  _ kim _ , fruity shampoo and vanilla perfume. she holds her phone up to show him some meme athena sent her, and while it is funny, he’s distracted by how close kim is to him, her red hair soft against his cheeks, where it just barely touches him. he can't help but stare at her as his heart races inside his chest.

“can i kiss you?” the words fall out of his mouth before he has a chance to think about them. he sees kim’s expression fall as she puts her arm back down, turning her head to look back at him. he can't help but glance down at her pink lips, wondering what they feel like, what they  _ taste _ like.

“s-sure,” kim says, though her voice goes high at the end as though she too is asking a question. ron nods.

“okay,” he says. it feels like hours that they just stare at each other, unmoving. suddenly ron leans his head in a little, then a little bit more, and kim closes the rest of the space, pressing their lips together. ron thinks his heart is about to burst out of his chest at the first touch of kim’s lips against his own. he wouldn't even care if it did - his heart is hers anyway. he brings a hand up to run through her red hair, and it's just as soft as he imagined. her hand rests against his waist, and as he turns his body towards her, his shirt starts to ride up. her fingers are cool against the skin of his hip, but he doesn't mind.

she pulls back first, though she still lies beside him, both of their bodies now facing each other. they're breathing a little heavier now. kim swallows.

“you didn't have to ask,” she says, a faint smile appearing on her face. 

“okay,” ron says, and kisses her again.


End file.
